The One For Me
by Starfiregirl1
Summary: Hey people! please read my story!It is my 4th story that I have written.Here is the summary.rnSpeedy comes over and hits on Starfire and RObin is getting mad.Rven has problems and has no idea how to solve them. Beast boy is an annoying little twit as alwa
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 A Visitor  
"Come Beast Boy you know you want to!"Cyborg teased as he pushed him closer to the table where Raven was sitting reading her book.

"NO WAY CYBORG I'M NOT GOING TO!" BB yelled as he struggled to get out of Cyborg's pushing arms.

Raven got up and went towards Beast Boy and Cyborg who remained still and held their breath. Raven had a death glare on her face and went straight up to Cyborgy and Beast Boy and said in her monotone voice,"Cyborg what you are about to make Beast Boy do is pointless, I will not go out with BeastBoy and there is nothing that you can say to change my mind, which is something that you and Beastboy don't have."  
"Are you saying that I don't have a brain, now thats just messed up!"Cyborg yelled.  
"What's messed up is that you think that I would go out with an idiot like Beast Boy that has no brains to fill an egg cup,"Raven said expressionlessly as she passed Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
"Dude I SO have a brain, I just don't waste it on stupid things!"Beast Boy countered. It didn't really matter though because Raven was already heading to her room for medatation.  
"Robin do you think that they suspect that we have been as you say "spying" on them this entire time?"Starfire whispered to Robin.  
"Not a chance, plus how could they have possibly seen us we have been quite this whole time and nobody has even glanced at us,"Robin answered Starfire.  
"Very well, shall we tell them of our presence and comsume some breakfast?"Starfire asked Robin.  
"Yeah I guess we could now,but we have to come in as if we never heard anything or as if we where ever in this room,"Robin whispered.  
"Alright,"Starfire replied.  
Robin and Starfire crawled to the main living room door and it slid open and they crawled out of the living room. They entered the living room talking and Starfire said,"Greetings friends!"  
all Beast boy and Cyborg did was say ,"hi."  
Robin and Starfire went to the table and Robin asked," Star, do you want to have waffles?"  
"That would very kind and enjoying Robin,"Starfire said happliy. As Robin headed to get the waffles the door bell rang. All the titans rushed to the door and Starfire opened it up."Hey guys what-up!"Speedy said to RObin and Beast boy and Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2:The 2 Wanters and a Cunfuddled...

Chapter 2  
"Hey Speedy!dude whats goin'on?"Beast boy yelled.  
"Whats up man,how you doin'!"Cyborg said as he bumped fists with Speedy.  
"Speedy!Long time no see eh?Whats up!"Robin said.  
"Robin this is Speedy the one you told me about when you were defeating the Master of Games,yes?"Starfire asked.  
"Yeah Starfire, I would like to introduce you to Speedy,"Robin said.  
"Pleased to meet you Speedy,"Starfire said.  
"Nice to meet you to Starfire,"Speedy said looking up and down at Starfire.  
Robin noticed this and he stepped in front of Starfire and asked,"What brings you to the Tower?"  
"Oh I just wanted to visit you guys it has been a while since I last saw you and I wanted to come,"Speedy said.  
"Thats great!"yelled Beast boy,"you could help us beat that level on Mega Monkeys 4 that niether me or Cy could beat, could you try?"  
"Sure what level is it?'Speedy asked.  
"Level 15, we have been trying for weeks and we still can't get past the big ,big."Beast boy was interrupted.  
"So Speedy wanta go combat in the training room?"Robin asked.  
"Sure that would be great,plus I have been waiting to beat you ever since the competition we did."Speedy said.  
"You wish,I totally beat you in that fight!"Robin said and they began to fight all the way to the gym.  
"Weapons or no weapons?"Speedy asked.  
"Weapons,"Speedy and Robin said at the same time.  
Then Speedy asked,"So, Robin is Starfire single?"  
"Yeah,why you want to date her?"Robin asked thinking'no way is her gonna date her she is my girl'  
"Yeah ,cause she is so freaking hot!Robin have you not made a move yet and you've had her this whole time,cause if you didn't thats pretty lame,I mean come on have you not been tempted to ask her out?"Speedy said.  
'More times than you can ever think of 'Robin thought.  
"No,I really don't think of her in that way,I mean she is my best friend."Robin lied.'I wish we could be more'he thought.  
"Robin will you ask her if she likes me?"Speedy asked.  
"No Speedy,I mean what am I supposed to say, oh hey Starfire do you like Speedy you know that guy who came in today?" Robin said hoping that Speedy will give up on trying to ask Starfire out.  
"Yeah actully that would work fine,"Speedy thoughtfully.  
Robin rolled his eyes.  
"Ah,come on man please ,please I swear that that will be the only thing that you have to do,"Speedy pleaded.  
"I'll think about it but I don't know if she will say that she likes you in that way, and if she turns you down that isn't my problem,"Robin agreed.  
"Fine,but what if she does really turn me down?"Speedy asked.  
"Well thats just tough luck,"Robin said hoping that he wouldn't still want to ask her out.

* * *

meanwhile

* * *

Starfire decided to join Raven in medatation.  
"Raven may I join you in medatation ?"Starfire asked hoping that she wouldn't be turned down.  
"Sure Starfire you know what to do,"Raven said as she let Starfire in her room.(believe it or not Starfire is the only one allowed in there)  
Starfire sat down on the floor next to Raven's window and began to chant Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Raven sat down beside her and asked,"Starfire is there something wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong,why do you ask?"Starfire said.  
"Oh it's just that when you passed me your emotions where sad,"Raven answered.  
"Oh it is just Speedy is strangely like Robin and it is rather hard to tell when robin is talking and when Speedy is talking because the have the same voice tones."Starfire said.  
"Let me guess you where spying on them and you couldn't figure out who was who huh?"Raven said.  
Starfire looked and the ground guiltly and then looked at Raven,"Robin and I had performed the "spying"and I thought that it would be rather interesting but I found out some distrubing information,"Starfire said.  
"Tell me about it ,"said Raven in a voice unlike her normal monotone voice,Raven sounded concered for Starfire so she told Raven what had happened.  
When Starfire finished Raven looked at her and said,"Starfire now I see why you are pretty upset,but why is it that bad?" 


End file.
